Various embodiments of the invention relate to a digital camera, and more particularly, to a digital camera capable of reducing heat generated by internal elements thereof.
Digital cameras, which have been replacing film cameras more and more, are apparatuses for converting light reflected from a subject to an electric signal to be stored as digital data, processing the stored image, or reproducing the image.
Since digital cameras have various electronic components, heat is generated inside the digital camera. In particular, a display device, a printed circuit board (PCB), and a battery chamber generate a lot of heat. The internal heat is transferred to a cover of the digital camera, which is formed of a metal material, and thus, a user of the digital camera may feel uncomfortable due to the heat or may misunderstand the heat as a malfunction of the digital camera.
As fabrication technologies of semiconductor devices have developed rapidly and consumer demand has become more varied, digital cameras have become smaller and thinner; however, the number of components installed in the digital camera has increased. For example, digital cameras having a plurality of display devices have been developed, and it is difficult to discharge the heat generated by the display devices. In addition, since the PCB in the digital camera is designed to have as small a size as possible, there is a limitation in reducing the heat generated by the PCB.